User talk:Bluefire2/Archive 1
Welcome Hello Bluefire2, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome Encyclopedia. We are glad you have joined our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Bluefire2 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding. Visit the wiki's Help Tutorial for help on other subjects. You can easily help the wiki by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs. Rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 07:39, November 30, 2011 Swearing You can't say the S word on Wikia. Please remove that. Thanks. 02:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) signature this photo at the left: IN the center my name(IJZM) up Talk (in smaller leters) At right this photo: The backround yellow the outline rounded and blue and all the text blue PD: when i say blue is like dark blue, IJZM in Bolt. I think the aren't any signature policy 21:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Runescape Rock on Runescape! (IJZM plays too). 01:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Signs I saw some exaples with my name in the RuneScape Wiki. I din't know that I am famous. LOL Also, we can are friend wikis. What do you think? 15:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Signs I made also signs, but not official for example: But other admins stopped of use them. Me not! 16:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) SIGNATURE http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signatures/IJZM it is the page for my signature template.How it's going the sig?? 20:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Boxes Signature Boxes are also compatible with Signature Names. For example: These boxes have links to user page, talk page and contributions page, and you can feature thinks like "I made Signs!" with a link to the page. What do you think? 18:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obsessed with templates Your obsessed with templates? I am also. When I start making a new template, I can't do anything else until I complete it. Example template. When I was making this one, I was going to split all the guns in Steamlands into separate articles, and use the template on the pages. Although my idea may have been rejected by the Admins, i still made the template. And yes, they sure do make things easier. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sig hey, how's my sig going? i want like i told you. not like others user. like all that have in rs wikia please. 00:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Signatures We know, but we make signature templates in another page. Examples: :p 11:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thanks for the sign, you are right about the right image, use this then: but could you turn it's side?? and could make everithing BIGGER? thanks 15:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Signatures It's good! I don't want to force people to have signs like mines (or another type). I think that each person can have his/her favorite sign. Also, have you played any Nitrome game? They released their 100th Game Good bye! 16:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Police I've seen the 2nd point at Other Rules and I am in dissapoint (LOL) because I must use them. An example: With : Other message, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text. Without : Other message, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text. What do you think? Also, good job with IJZM sign! 16:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Giving you permission I'm an Admin and I can give you permission, but best talk also with the other two admins (Random-StoryKeeper and NOBODY) they will approve you surely, but to let they know. Good luck! 16:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know so much about codes, and you say that it may be dangerous, best send it to RSK. Also, (I'm happy) what makes this code? 17:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished. Then, there can are hidden words, no? 18:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Now? Username Enhancement Sorry about that, but I'll have to remove the code from the JS that enhances usernames. It's cancelled out the show/hide tags on the navboxes, which won't make spoiler templates work. I'll contact Wikia about it later, perhaps, but for now, I'm removing it. 20:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wiki code Admins should be able to have good grammar becuase there running the wiki, as well as with other admins. Although Admins may make grammar mistakes once in a while, other users shouldn't have to often rewrite sections due to an admin not having that much knowledge in grammar. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sig Hey, the sig is good but remember?: Thanks 21:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Can you make me a sign? 20:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I mean in my other sign, because actually I have only "--Santi Zapo--" or "--Santi Bennet--". What type of sign I want? ...I don't know. Surprise me! LOL : 21:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've thinked a sign! If you put the sign like IKXYZMZJDL (LOL) but with purple colours and this image? Rule, requirement, or whatever you call it Sure. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I tried it I tried to make me a sign. What do you think? Santi-Zapo 13:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes This sounds good! So, are you going to contributo to Nitrome Wiki? :Also, what do you think about my full sign? :Do you want a box sign? This consists in put your current sig in the box, and feature things at the right if you want. What do you think? 16:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Problem in your talk page Do you see the problem? It's stange... 16:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hey, i think i have seen a glitch. Everytime I go into your talk page it says : "You have new messages." But when i click it redirect me to your guestbook, and i cant close that small window. Can you help me? 16:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Articles That Need Images Did you see that me and Grammar Cat wished there was such a thing? I love your idea, but i'm afraid i'm too busy to help you. 16:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean this I man that the lines and titles don't have a margin. And this: Retrieved from "http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluefire2/Archive_1" Also, the "edit" tags are big. 17:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) My sign at another talk pages I don't think so because in IJZM talk page there isn't the error, and now, you archieved the text with the error, and now the messages are OK. :Also, you can now edit Template:Game, but please don't erase any section, but you can add sections. 18:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) SUBST How do you put a template without SUBST in your sig? 18:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Cool! Whenever I see pages without pictures in the infoboxes, I usually add one. That page will really help me :) ! 00:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) . The Image Issue Uh...I'm fine with it, I guess, but I don't like how all the pages have to be renamed Template:Infobox X. Why does it have to be like this? Can I revert the renames? 00:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Template:Game Done. -- 14:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Enemy template problem Hi Bluefire2! I have noticed a problem with the enemy template, all images in it are pushed to the far left. The Template isn't stretched, the images in the template, instead of being in the center, are pushed to the far left. I examined the Template's code, and saw nothing that would align them that way. Is it possible you could try to fix the problem? -- 15:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, fixed it. -- 15:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Template:Game - Problem Hi BlueFire2! I actually didn't fix the problem with Template:Enemy, but now have. I'm having trouble with Template:Game, when there is an image in it, it is pushed to the side, and I can't seem to get the template to place them in the middle, even by using center tags. Can U fix it? Template link. -- 22:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Couple of Concerns Actually, might I point out that not doing it at all would make it a lot easier. xD Okay, fine. It's just an inconvenience to type Infobox X when you can simply type Template:X. And it's still easier to find because you just have to think of what it is you're talking about rather than having to slap Infobox on it. From this point of view right now, it seems like a waste of precious time, but feel free to change my point of view. (I'm kind of finicky when it comes to big changes, if you haven't noticed already.) 00:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Now I think that I undesrtand how to make tabs, so if you want to come back to Runescape Wiki, don't worry, I have everything controlled. But if you want to stay here, ok! 13:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mmm I have my suspicions, but could you please tell me why you're removing all game articles from the Game category? 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) sign Hi, i don't know but i tell to you to put rounded corners, can you do it? 18:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh xD I see what you mean. The only reason why game pages ended up in both Category:Games as well as their own genre tag is because the games category was meant to be a list of all the games in alphabetical order. Makes it a lot easier to look at as opposed to a page called "List of Games". 20:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Templated Sigs??? The templated sigs code works well on Nitrome Wiki, but it doesn't seem to be working well on other Wikis. I'm trying to add my talk page signature on Neutronized Wiki but all I'm seeing is the code. Now I have to manually add my template to every post I sign there. Since you were the one who suggested templating signatures, do you know what is wrong? 05:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, I think I fixed it now. The problem was that Neutronized Wiki didn't have the Template:Nosubst in place. I've now added it, so you can ignore this message. 07:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Bureaucratship Okay. I probably won't start on adding it until the new year. Until then, what on Earth did you do to my templates for the RFA process? 19:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) .png's Yes, I already have both Gimp and Paint.net (that's how I made my new avatar). Okay, So next time I take a snip I wil save it as .gif. Thanks, 16:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I thought this template was for birthdays xD 17:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Eh Darn right you didn't do nothing, which is a redundant way of saying you did something! D= The redirects caused the input box to not work properly, and show REDIRECT in their text! I had to change the original links to the new ones! All for nothing?!? xD 20:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC)